


like awkward silence

by iyen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confident hyunjin, hyunjin loves his baby, jeongin is so whipped, panic gay jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyen/pseuds/iyen
Summary: To say Hyunjin is very bold is an overstatement.Or, the many times Hyunjin flusters Jeongin and that one time Jeongin flusters Hyunjin.





	like awkward silence

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my very first fic on ao3 (also my very first fic after uh 4 years)!! pls love it like you love hyunin they're so cute oK. enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing them. <3

Jeongin was pretty much stunned the first time he laid his eyes on Hyunjin.

Well, firstly, Hwang Hyunjin is absolutely stunning. Secondly, it’s just that he looks good in almost— screw it. Jeongin means every and all pictures he takes of himself that was uploaded on Instagram, except he looks even more unreal, mesmerizing, ethereal, now that he is seated ahead of Jeongin.

Yet the atmosphere between them feels awkward enough, or at least that was what Jeongin had in mind because Hyunjin always seemed so confident around people. The choice of words he uses are a charm. Likewise, the cunning smile never falls off his face and Jeongin wonders if his jaw hurts.

“Let’s eat!” Jisung is already diving into dinner, harshly stabbing at a rice ball with his plastic fork.

“You’re going to break that,” Seungmin scoffs.

It is originally Jisung’s plan to have dinner outside at a nearby restaurant worth a ten minute drive from their dormitory. To his dismay, the skies had decided to pour heavily, just like how Jeongin quietly claims to himself he is invisibly pouring sweats in Hyunjin’s presence. They ended up opting for delivery anyway.

“Why aren’t you eating, Jeongin-ie? Did you order wrongly?” Seungmin frowned.

Also, Jisung finds the fondness in Seungmin’s eyes extremely disgusting and gay whenever he looks at Jeongin. “Why don’t you give him yours and starve for dinner?”

Seungmin is one of Jisung’s closest friends. Said pretty boy lives eleven floors above their unit and Jeongin had admitted before to be liking him a lot. Despite having Seungmin taking different courses from Jeongin, he beams when they do bump into each other in college, providing him with pats on the head, light pinches on the cheek, gentle touches on the chin, or just showering Jeongin in endless affection.

In addition, it is so fortunate (for Jeongin, thank you very much) that Hyunjin happens to be Seungmin’s housemate. This means whenever Seungmin gets invited over, Hyunjin will also be present. Jeongin can almost feel his guts twisting from the apprehension.

“I’m just giving thanks for the meal,” and for God Hyunjin to be sitting ahead of my petty face, Jeongin silently cursed. _Chew with your mouth closed, Yang Jeongin, damn it._

Hyunjin chuckled in awe. “Here Jeongin. Try mine. It’s really good,” he offered him a maki roll.

“You’re both so biased,” Jisung snorted.

“Just eat your balls,” Hyunjin laughs with food in his mouth and mind you, Jeongin think it’s beautiful.

“Disgusting.”

Jeongin can only fake a small smile while staring down at his dish.

More at Hyunjin’s untouched maki roll.

 

—

 

It’s another casual day of Jeongin and Jisung to be having lunch at the cafeteria but Jeongin is again scrolling through Hyunjin’s Instagram account, for the nth time, for goodness’ sake.

“How can someone look so good? It’s unforgivable,” he sighs.

“That’s what you call whipped and smitten.”

At this point, Jisung has already given up on telling Hyunjin about Jeongin’s utmost hardcore crush. Not to mention the kid has even begged for him to not tease him in public because hyung, you’re going to be a great embarrassment, as cited from Yang Jeongin.

“Whipped? Yeah, sure I am. Smitten? Not really, not yet—”

“Han Jisung!” Seungmin called out, heartily skipping towards their table, “Jeongin-ie!”

And of course followed by him is Mister Hwang, a very fine, gorgeous man.

“Hey Jisung. Jeongin.”

Said boy almost slipped his phone into his unfinished bowl of creamy carbonara just then.

He was struggling with turning the stupid screen off and had ridiculously failed, painfully dropping his phone to the floor. Hyunjin attempts to reach for the phone and Jeongin could only watch with horror, in panic. Big-time panic. Gay panic. Though his response isn’t as sluggish as he is quicker to have the device back in his hands before Hyunjin could.

“Hm? What’s that, Jeongin?”

 _Oh no_.

The screen is still on. Much more worse is that Hyunjin’s Instagram profile is flashing in all their faces. Jisung smiles sheepishly from the secondhand awkwardness he is currently receiving.

“Are you stalking me?” Hyunjin chuckled and leaned closer.

“Uh. What? No! It’s just… I just wanted to give you a follow?” Jeongin can almost feel the tip of his ears burning.

“Aren’t you already following Hyunjin?” Seungmin blinks.

“I’m not! Not yet.”

Jeongin’s thumb is very automative to prove his group of friends because it hastily came to press the ‘Following’ bar which only caused him to do the opposite, unfollowing Hyunjin.

_What the heck, Yang Jeongin!_

“Why’d you unfollow me? Don’t you like me?” Hyunjin teased, feigning a hurt expression.

“No! I like you!”

Jeongin’s words are also very abrupt. So ready to roll off the tip of his tongue he wish it’d bleed if he had his tongue dug into the braces brackets attached on his teeth. His face is probably awfully flushed by now (and Hyunjin thinks it is adorable). How much more further can the embarrassment go on?

Thankfully Jisung cut off the awkward silence between the both with a pretentious cough and lifted his bag off the seat next to him for Seungmin, “they make really delicious pasta here.”

“I know,” Seungmin grinned, more to the scene that had just been unfolded.

Hyunjin invited himself right next to Jeongin, the smug grin never falling off his face. He rests a large palm on Jeongin’s knee and sends him an assuring pat before piecing on the pasta conversation, saying something along the lines of how sour their Bolognese sauce can be.

Jeongin instead only compares himself to the redness of the Bolognese sauce. Not getting over what had just voiced out from his throat. Poor boy is also very displeased at the way Hyunjin’s hand is on his knee, weakening his soft heart.

Hyunjin had Jeongin wrapped around his finger anyway.

 

—

 

Jeongin hurries into the empty lift, very much late for his first lecture of the day. He extended to press on the 7th floor. Just as his pointer landed on the small button, another person has coincidentally acted at the same time.

The sides of their fingers graze past each others and a startled Jeongin retracted first. Boy, did he think he was alone. That was awkward. He did not want to spare whoever that was a single glance. Not until,

“Innie.”

Coming with the familiar voice is a strong grip on Jeongin’s wrist. He snaps his head up and _oh_ , “Hyunjin hyung?” Now his heart is skipping beats again because heck, _did our fingers just brush like those of would occur in corny K-dramas?_

“That was cheesy,” Hyunjin grins and glimpses down at his wristwatch before returning his attention back to Jeongin.

Jeongin only manages to choke out a small laughter in response and  _what is this Hyunjin person talking about? Does he enjoy watching me suffer this much?_

“You look really cute with your braces.”

 _Does Hyunjin really need to flirt right now_ because all Jeongin wants is for the lift to stop at his floor before his cheeks or ears start turning back on him again. However, Hyunjin released his grip only to give his cheek a gentle tug and this gives Jeongin a whole new feeling, way more differently from Seungmin’s affectionate touches.

He really wants to either, A, punch Hyunjin square in the face which he would soon be sorry to ruin such a handsome looking face or B, panic gay scream, where he did neither options because thank God. The lift finally stops, only to remember they are both getting off at the same floor.

Hyunjin slings an arm over Jeongin’s shoulders — a friendly gesture, and leads them out of the elevator. “Which way are you heading?”

“Here,” Jeongin points.

“Oh?” Hyunjin cocks his head, “I’ll catch you when I do, yeah?”

The weight on his shoulders is lifted in a span of time but Hyunjin doesn’t spare the opportunity of messing up Jeongin’s perfectly styled hair. He then pads off, leaving the younger dumbfounded in the best way possible and all Jeongin knows is that Hyunjin’s affection is definitely different from Seungmin’s. They pick up the pace of his little heart.

They send butterflies to his stomach.

 

—

 

Jeongin strolls home after his last class, excitement-filled.

He received a message earlier in the day from the dormitory’s office notifying about his arrived and ready to be collected parcel that he had anticipated for nearly two months.

Jeongin pushes the glass door open and immediately makes his way to his shared mail with Jisung, fishing out the keys from his pocket then unlocking the mail to reveal his long awaited parcel. His very own delightful moment was interrupted though, with a loud clank when someone forcefully bumps against the other mailboxes next to Jeongin’s.

“I keep seeing you in the most unexpected and uninvited places.”

“Hyunjin hyung,” Jeongin’s body startles.

Hyunjin’s shirt is slightly soaked. The front of his very wet hair sticking onto his forehead with a towel draped over his shoulder. He still looks fine as hell, hot. Probably went swimming, Jeongin concludes. He can also flawlessly pull off every look that exists in this universe, Jeongin adds. Including the faintest colour of a soaked blue shirt he simply puts on after playing in pool.

“Gone shopping? What did you buy?” Hyunjin eyes the parcel in curiosity.

Jeongin is at loss of words because that is the exact shirt he had ordered two months back with only one exception his was in a baby pink colour. He confidently confirms this by the time he takes notice of, as gross as it sounds, a tiny smiling avocado printed on the top-left of the tee.

Hyunjin raises his eyebrows after seconds passed in awkward silence, a gesture urging Jeongin to speak.

“What are you wearing?”

Not the most favourable response Hyunjin expects but he answers, “I went swimming with Jisung and Seungmin.”

“I mean,” Jeongin’s throat feels tight as he pierces his gaze on the innocent avocado.

“Oh. This?” Hyunjin acknowledges. “It’s just a shirt I bought off the internet. Doesn’t look that look bad, does it?” he frowns and steps away from the mail, smoothening both hands down the clinging fabric of his tee.

“Not at all! I mean, I bought… the same shirt. In a different colour,” Jeongin is afraid to offend him.

“Pink?”

“Yeah.”

It’s almost as quick for Hyunjin’s face to light back up with pearly whites across his face. Jeongin is seriously concerned about his jaw, does it not hurt?

“I saw that. It’s really cute. I’ve always wanted to get matchy and pink suits you. I hope to see you in it. Hopefully I’ll be wearing mine on the same day as you did. We’ll make a handsome couple.”

To say Hyunjin is very bold is an overstatement.

But all these scenarios keep leaving Jeongin dumbstruck in the way Hyunjin likes them to be. Jeongin is speechless and the atmosphere feels tense as awkwardness sits on him while Hyunjin is obviously enjoying the way a blush creeps up the younger’s cheeks.

“Geez. You’re so adorable, Innie.”

Hwang Hyunjin keeps tugging at his heartstrings.

 

—

 

Seungmin had Jeongin invited over this evening to the sports complex to watch a basketball game between the school’s team and an outsider’s.

What Jeongin knows is Hyunjin will be participating in the later match and that could be the only thing he cares for being here in the first place, aside from the pout Seungmin possesses if he were to reject. Otherwise, he knows Hyunjin doesn’t know.

“I don’t get why the team wants Hyunjin when he kind of sucks. Like, maybe it’s just to attract more audience. Look at the girls in the crowd. I mean it’s not like I’m not handsome,” Seungmin blabbers while tearing open a bag of chips he bought with Jeongin. Meanwhile Jeongin agrees whilst feeling attacked because that is the reason of his appearance.

Soon, half an hour passes and the skies turn darker. The game hasn’t started. Hence, Jeongin excused himself from Seungmin and away from the crowd to breathe. He whips his phone out and there was a notification from Jisung.

 

_Hyunjin asked to supper after hus bbball match_

_Does he not know ur ther?? — 6:23 PM_

 

“Innie? What are you doing here?” such timing.

Jeongin shoves his phone into his back pocket before averting his eyes to face the most appealing man in his world, “hi Hyunjin hyung.”

“I didn’t know you’re coming. Jisung isn’t here, though?” it’s like whenever he sees the younger, his facial expression glows or something magical of close.

“Seungmin hyung dragged me here,” Jeongin grazes the tip of his tongue over his braces brackets.

“Well, I keep seeing you out of nowhere. That must be fate,” Hyunjin pauses. “Also, it seems like I’ll be having someone to impress tonight.”

He doesn’t sound unconvincing with that stupid smirk. Hyunjin had always been confident around Jeongin and having a big game tonight does not mean it will beat him into losing his balls or reputation, or even stop him from flirting.

“Also. You’re going to need to kiss me if our team wins.”

Jeongin straight up chokes on air as his face mercilessly turns red, “why do I need to do that—”

“You’re my motivation, Innie,” Hyunjin cuts in, serious-toned.

Nobody really needed that and Jeongin is freaking out. Perhaps to say Hyunjin is bold would be an understatement because he is _insanely_ bold.

“I’ll b-be rooting for you,” Jeongin stutters, he doesn’t know what he has gotten himself into. “And we can get that supper you want after,” he runs the side of his index finger over the bow below his little nose.

Hyunjin suddenly grabs his hand, only for a brief moment as he gives it a gentle squeeze before letting go with the same smile he would always put on for Jeongin, unintentionally attacking his poor heart.

Later, Jeongin prays for the lord to let Hyunjin win.

Or he really just want to know if Hwang Hyunjin’s lips feel as soft as they seem.

 

—

 

It’s around ten o’clock when the three of them gather with Jisung for Hyunjin’s well-deserved supper.

Maybe Hyunjin had forgotten about the deal he made because their school’s team managed to win (Hyunjin didn’t score a single basket fyi) yet he didn’t pry Jeongin on about anything. Jeongin congratulated him with a proud mask when he feels salty for not being able to kiss his man. He excuses himself to the washroom after nibbling on the last fry.

Right after Jeongin dries his hands with the provided paper towels, he feels those large hands above his shoulders before he is abruptly turned and pinned against the wall, next to the sink.

It can only be Hyunjin, but Jeongin is still struck. Lovestruck. He is currently trapped in between Hyunjin’s arms and the gay panic button is triggered. He doesn’t know how to act, what to feel, is this another corny K-drama scene?

“Yang Jeongin, you’re really cute,” Hyunjin’s hair is once again sticking onto his forehead, disgustingly sweaty.

Jeongin remains unbothered because _damn, how can someone look so fine? It’s a crime._

“You’re so cute when you smile with your braces, too,” he leans forward, having their foreheads pressed and this time Jeongin is bothered by how icky it feels. He grimaces deeply within himself although irresistibly unable to shift away because he likes Hyunjin a lot.

So, for the first time, Jeongin takes a step forward.

He brings his arms around Hyunjin’s well-built torso and closes the dangerous gap between their bodies to push his slightly dry lips onto Hyunjin’s pillowy soft ones. He feels his stomach flipping. His heart beats to the point his vision blurs even with his eyes shut tight. He feels dizzy, intoxicated, weak on the knees that Hyunjin embraced him in return. Hyunjin is also unsurprisingly the one gracefully guiding their lips in sync. It’s not incorrect that his plump lips do feel the way they looked, very kissable.

They kiss until Jeongin runs out of breath.

“You're so pretty,” Hyunjin looks into his eyes as if trying to trace the brightest stars in the dark skies. “I really like you, Innie,” he continues, still catching his breath with the smallest smile.

“I like you a lot, too,” Jeongin’s lips are cherry-red.

 

 

This time, Jeongin admits to Jisung that he is both whipped, and smitten.

While Hyunjin is very much endeared at his little boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the end isn't thaT bad, i finished writing this at 5 am for six hours straight so my brain is a lil blergh. do leave nice comments, thank you. ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*


End file.
